


Bluetooth

by MaliceLash



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A/H, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceLash/pseuds/MaliceLash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Jasper are reunited via a random bluetooth scan on Edwards new phone. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phones and Fellatio

  


My first story for FF ever. Be warned, it contains slash and plenty of kink, so if reading about two hot naked kinky guys together isn't your thing, you should probs stop reading right now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a very vivid and kinky imagination. No copywrite infringement intended.  
BLUETOOTH  
Chapter one: Phones and Fellatio  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to say goodbye. Sadly, I took one more look at my old friend, then pushed open the door.

“I need a new phone,” I said to the lady at the counter.

That was 4 days ago. I glance at the shiny new flat screen in front of me and tentatively push the start up button, scrolling through the menus and trying out a few apps. Wow, I can get on Facebook on this thing! I update my status, click like on a few posts from friends, and click exit. Bluetooth? What the hell is Bluetooth? I do a scan.

NokiaC7  
jASSper  
MandySmith  
DontSendMeShit

Oh, I cant resist. I click on the camera, bend over, and take a photo of my ass. Sending the pic to all, I chuckle. Very mature, Doc! I wait and wait but nothing happens. Bored, I flick on the TV and end up watching some vampire movie.

Checking the time on my new phone, I get up and yawn, deciding to head for the shower. The warm water hits my back hard and I turn this way and that, enjoying the massaging jets. My hand lovingly glides over my chest and down to my hardening dick. I cup my balls and roll then gently, just the way I like, but grin as I decide to put off my nightly wank until  I’m in bed; I have something new I want to try. The thought makes me harden, but I resist and turn off the shower, stepping onto the towel I’ve put down instead of a bathmat.

Once I’m dry, I toss the towel into the hamper and stride naked into my bedroom. One of the things I love about living by myself is the fact that I can walk around naked if I want, anytime I want, with whatever kinky thing attached/inserted and no fear of anyone busting in on me. Although, the exhibitionist in me gets a little excited at that thought. I slide under the covers and reach for my new phone to check the time again. What is it with my obsession for checking the time since I got this thing?

The light is flashing to show I have a new message so I touch the screen to check it. Bluetooth message from jASSper? Oh. My. Fuck! On my screen is a picture of a very nice looking cock being stroked by a very masculine and nice looking hand. Below are the words 'Nice arse'. Hmm, so he likes my arse? Well, I do too, and I very much like the look of his rather large and thick hard cock. I lick my lips at it as I decide what to do next. This Bluetooth thing is better than I thought it would be.

Maybe jASSper would like a pic of what I’ve been trying to do for the past two weeks. I’m getting better at it and I might just succeed tonight (pardon the pun). Mind made up, I place the phone in easy reach, pull the pillows slightly lower down the bed, and lie back on them. Raising my legs over my head, I push them through the metal curves of the cast iron bedhead, rise up onto the top of my back, and try to suck my own cock. Of course I’ve had a semi since the shower, the Bluetooth from jASSper hardening me a little more, and now, in this position, I’m rock hard. 

I don't have to strain quite as much this time. My muscles are more limber from the yoga I’ve been doing this past month of so, and this time my tongue reaches the tip easily. I lick the slit of my own cock and moan and I automaticaly twitch in response. Oh shit. I can do it now, and its even better than I’ve been imagining it would be. 

Trembling slightly at the thrill of it, I push my neck up higher and suddenly I can feel my own lips around the ridge of my now throbbing dick. I can’t help the moan that escapes my throat and at the feel of that moan on the head of my cut cock, I try to push in a little deeper. Fuck, that is the most amazing feeling. I’m sucking my own cock, finally. I can't get it in very far, just a little past the head. 'I just need a little more practice,' I think to myself as I feel my dick twitch at the thought. One hand goes to the base of my cock to pump a little as the other goes for my phone. I generally have pretty good stamina, but the thought of what I’m doing and the feeling it’s giving me is getting me close already and I want to Bluetooth the mother shot!

Feeling the head of my dick slide in and out between my pursed lips, I know it will only take a few more strokes of my other hand, and I start clicking pictures. Pumping my fist like a piston, I open my mouth and then I’m shooting my load. A huge amount of creamy white cum erupts in streams from my twitching cock and lands on my tongue and lips as I swallow and moan and pant. Finally undone, I lick the last drops from my slit and suck it in as far as I can one last time before I feel my dick start to slacken. I remain staring at my shrinking cock for a minute, stunned and sated and feeling all sorts of pride and kinkiness. Finally, I remove my legs from the headboard and lower them back to the mattress. Next time, I’m going to try it with my buttplug in.

It takes me a few minutes before I come back down to earth. Savouring the taste in my mouth, I can't believe how amazing that was, until I remember I have pictures of it! Still shaking from the orgasm, I pick up my phone and open the pics. There, in full colour, are four pictures that make my limp dick twitch again. I don't think I’ve ever seen anything hotter than my dick in my own mouth. Other than the pic of my cum shooting into my open mouth, that is. I slowly flick between the four stills, finally choosing the one I'm going to Bluetooth to jASSper, whoever the fuck he is. The picture I choose is the one where my cum is spurting into my mouth, a tiny dribble running from the crook of my lip. I chose this one as it shows the least of my face and the most of my hard cock. I don't know much about it but I do know that he must live close by if we can connect via Bluetooth. And I’m not sure if I want him to see my face......yet. Before I send it, I change my Bluetooth name to edWOOD, and type a caption under the photo: “I wanna see you cum, too”. I send the message and am about to turn out my lamp when the phone beeps.

JASSper has sent me a pic of himself , dark curls falling over his face so i can’t see it, slim but built torso, and a tat over his left hip. He is sitting up naked and trying to suck his own cock. Sadly, he is nowhere near close enough to do it. Underneath is the caption: “Teach me, oh master!” And how can I refuse an offer like that? I scrawl my number on the condom box by my bed and take a picture to send, typing: “I tired myself out. Call me at 5 tomorrow”. I hit send and fall back on the pillows, looking at his photo. He looks to be about my age as far as I can tell from his body. He has tanned skin, looking as though he spent his life in the sun. And those curls, well, they were my undoing. They remind me so much of Jay. I turn out the light and remember those days of my youth.

I'd known Jay all my life, well, for as long as I could remember. We were about seven when we began fooling around. I think it was one night when he stayed over at my place, but I can't remember for sure. I do remember how nervous I always was that one of our parents would catch us and how excited my 7 year old self got when he would wrap his lips around my dick, his blue eyes staring lustfully up at me and honey blonde hair that felt like silk against my groin.

I’ve always been kinky. One day when we were about 11, I pulled Bella's pink satin ribbon from her hair and went running off, grabbing Jay's arm. I pulled him into the boys toilet and shoved his pants down. Tying the ribbon in a bow around his hardening cock, I kissed him and told him he mustn't take it off, that I would be the one to take it off later that day. 

When we came back outside, Bella was so mad and I told her I flushed it down the loo, before running off with Jay in tow. I remember his coy looks to me through the next class and then us bursting out the school doors at the end of the day and running all the way to the meadow where I kissed him thoroughly before crawling down his body to undo his jeans. I remember how hot his parcel looked all tied up in the pink satin bow for me, and how I slowly and teasingly undid the bow before licking up from base to tip then devouring him again and again until he came down my throat. Looking back, I think that’s when my fixation with cock rings began.

Yeah, we were pretty hot for each other and both of us were devastated when his parents moved their family to Texas four years later. We both had two years of school to complete and we vowed we would write. We also made plans for when we could be together again, maybe in college. I don't really know what happened, but we lost contact after a while. He stopped returning my letters and eventually, I gave up. I guess even being so close emotionally, distance just got in the way. I ended up going to med school then working at the hospital with my Dad. And Jay? I have no idea as I never saw him again.

Sighing, I finally turn out the light and tug the sheet up. I close my eyes and try to sleep but it doesn't come. I’m left with an ache in my chest for the boy I once loved. The one I usually try not to think about. I wonder where he is, what he is doing, and most of all, if he is happy, even without me in his life. I whisper “I love you, Jay” to the empty room, and my eyes close and I drift into sleep.

I dream of Jay and I as twinks, just as we were on our last night together, and when I awake, I stroke my morning wood and remember....

 

We are about fourteen and its summer holidays. Jay's parents have gone to a conference for the weekend and our parents agreed I could stay at his place and help keep him company. We are making the most of our alone time. Wrapped in each others arms in his tiny twin bed, we kiss ourselves into a frenzy.

“Eds,” he moans into my mouth, “I need you.”

Grinning, I kiss my way down his body. Going slow but not teasingly, I plant kisses all the way down his chest. My fingers brush the snail trail he is developing and then surround his hard cock. I see the bead lingering in the slit of his hard cock and, looking into his eyes, I softly lick the moisture from him, eliciting a groan.

“Please,” he breathes to me. “Please Eds, suck me. I need you so bad.”

And I need him, too. Wetting my lips, I slide the head in and my tongue caresses the underside of his cut cock. My right hand moves in rhythm with my bobbing head and my left hand slides lower to cup and tug on his balls. He bucks against me - I know what my boy likes. My finger strokes his sack and follows behind to the soft skin behind them. I love how smooth his skin is here, like satin. I continue on to the start of his crack and run my fingers teasingly up and down as he bucks again and moans out another plea. Never breaking the rhythm my mouth has set, I hold my left hand out towards him and he coats my fingers in lube as I look up at him and groan. He looks so hot!

I slide my hand out of his and, never breaking eye contact, resume my teasing movements. This time though, I go deeper and my slick fingers brush the puckered skin of his hole. He moans and wriggles slightly, trying to encourage me. I decide I don't need any and begin rubbing small circles over his soft puckered hole before slowly, slowly, slipping the tip of my finger inside.

We have done this before, several times actually. But we have yet to go as far as actually making love. As I feel how tight he is, I once again wonder how it will be possible to fit all of me inside him. I mean, we have both watched porn, but feeling his muscles clamping around the tip of my finger, I just worry that I will hurt him.

“More, please more...” Jay moans and pushes down on my finger while trying to stay in my mouth. And who am I to argue with my boy when I have him moaning and writhing underneath me? I slide my finger in slowly further, feeling the heat and the tightness, until I can’t reach any further. Then I begin to slowly build a rhythm in and out and sometimes twisting my finger.

Jay groans again as I gently add another finger and, after a while, I begin to scissor them.

“Oh Jeez, oh Eds, fuck that feels good,” Jay smiles his approval as I speed up my movements. I release his cock from my mouth with a slight pop as I concentrate on his face and add a third finger. I can tell he is really worked up now.

“Jay?” I ask him as he pushes onto my hand. “Um, Jay....do you think maybe we could try now?”

“Oh fuck yeah! Please!” He smiles at me and I know he knows what I mean.

With my fingers still moving inside him, I pull myself up to kiss my beautiful boy.

“Condoms?” I murmur into his lips and he feels around with his right hand for the bedside draw, trying not to break our kiss. Finally locating them, he tears one open and I sit back on my haunches as he places it over my now throbbing cock and reaches for the lube.

“Jay, if it hurts you gotta tell me and I’ll stop,” I tell him seriously with a slight frown on my face.

“I know you will. I trust you. I love you,” he says just as seriously and I know that he does. “I want this so bad, and I know you do too,” he tells me, smirking and glancing at my hard cock.

I kiss him reverently as I remove my fingers from him and lift his legs over my shoulders. Then grasping my heavy cock, I align us and hold his gaze.

“I love you, Jay,” I murmur as I begin to push the tip inside him. I gently fist the head of his cock, pumping slowly as I watch his face for any signs of discomfort. As soon as my dick encounters the tight ring of muscle, I feel him tense and I pause, my hand still stroking his hard cock.

“Shh, Jazz,” I murmur gently. “ I love you. I love you so much.”

“I'm ok,” he tries to smile .“Keep going. I want this. I want to feel you inside me.”

His words make me groan and as I slowly rock my hips forward, I feel myself sliding inside his  heat. He is so tight and I tell him so, murmuring words of love and lust.

“Fuuuuuuccccckkk,” I whisper with my head lolling back, as I am buried as deep in him as I can get. My dick twitches inside him but I don't want to come yet. I want to make this good for him too. My fingers go to stroke his cock and I moan at the sight of us finally joined.

“I can feel every inch of you,” Jay tells me softly as he looks up with lidded eyes. He bucks his hips, seemingly unsure whether to thrust into my fist or onto my cock but regardless, I slowly begin to pull out only to push back in again at a lazy, sensual pace.

“Jay, oh fuck Jay,” I gaze at him and bite my lower lip.

“I know, Eds,” he hisses as I angle my lazy thrusts towards his prostate. “It’s even better than I hoped. I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.”

“Baby, I just want you to feel good,” I whisper to him. Leaning down to kiss him, I remove my hand from his hard cock, trapping it in between us, and gently move his hair from his forehead, caressing his face. Our tongues meet in a sweet and gentle dance that rapidly accelerates. I guess that with this slight change of position, I’m hitting the right spot each time I thrust slowly in and out as his kiss becomes frantic and he pulls us impossibly closer together.

“Fuck! Oh shit, don't stop, don't stop, right there ….. oh fuck, faster!” he almost yells as I feel his trapped cock twitch and finally erupt between us. And at the feel of his tight arse pulsing around me, I cant help but comply, thrusting harder and faster, pumping in and out so hard that I’m moving us up the bed. All to soon I feel my balls draw up tight and I’m cumming spurt after spurt inside him. It’s stronger than any orgasm I’ve ever had, even stronger than the fist time Jay blew me when it took me a whole fucking 5 minutes to be able to speak again.

I pepper his face with kisses and when I reach his mouth, I’m smiling so hard it’s difficult to kiss him and we both giggle into the kiss.

“I fucking love you, Jay,” I tell him seriously as I rock my hips slowly from side to side, trying to prevent my sensitive, spent cock from shrinking.

“As I love you,” Jay replies just as seriously. “Thank you Eds. Thanks for making my first time so amazing.”

“Amazing doesn't even cut it,” I tell him, shaking my head and still rocking into him slightly. “And I hope that's the first of many because I, for one, don't think I could live without being inside you again.” I’m amazed that I still have a semi, but considering I can still feel him twitching around me every now and then, maybe I shouldn't be.

Sighing heavily, I get out of bed, shower, dress and ready myself to head into work for my first shift at the hospital.


	2. Buttplugs and blowjobs

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000033261 StartFragment:0000000588 EndFragment:0000033244

**Buttplugs and blowjobs**   
  
**This could be yours for the bargain price of 85 euros! (replace (dot) with a dot and (underscore)with an underscore lol.**   
  
**www (dot) rosebuds (dot) net/en/rosebuds (underscore) l (underscore) cristal-2-en-85 (dot) aspx#**   
  
**Huge Edward size hugs to my awesome pre-reader, prassacut, for helping with accuracy, and my beta, Mrs. Aggett for correcting my terrible punctuation. This story wouldn’t be half as good without both of your encouragement and awesomeness!**   
  
**Disclaimer: I don’t own a rosebud. I don’t own twilight, if i did, there would be kink!**   
**____________________________________________________________________________**   
_**Chapter 2** _   
  
I made it out of the ER about 4.30, only half an hour late this time. It seemed there was always some kind of emergency at the end of my shift and today's was a …. well wow, what can I say? I laugh as I remember the head nurse, Angela's, face when she realised what the man was trying to explain. It seems he was home alone, naked, and 'slipped and fell' on a 6 inch cucumber that happened to be wrapped in a condom. Said vegetable is now firmly lodged and he had to take an awkward cab ride to the ER for some help. Angela scuttled off and Emmett and I were left to the task of retrieving it. I made sure to slip a piece of paper into ‘Mr. Smith's' hand with the website of my favourite online store written on it. Unfortunately, being a perishable, we couldn't put it on the 'butt shelf’ in Emmett's office but we added it to the vegetable tally. ‘Mr. Smith' was not the only one who had ever 'fallen' on a vegetable or object before and the shelf in Emmett's office held an interesting array of items we had retrieved.   
  
Luckily I had always had some sense when it came to butt play. Not to say the odd vegetable hadn't intrigued me, but since med school had a lecture on the topic one day, I’d made it a rule to only purchase proper toys for myself. I was the proud owner of a drawer full. Like I said, I’d always been kinky.   
  
It was Jay who bought me my first anal toy, Rosie. I still owned the small stainless steel plug with the large sapphire jewel on the base. He had saved up for weeks to buy it online for my birthday, keeping it a secret until that night after we had celebrated with my parents and he had taken me out to a movie. He always joked that because the sapphire was the same colour as his eyes, he would always be checking out my butt when I wore it, but I could tell he was more than half serious.   
  
_**I knew Jay had been planning something big for weeks but all he would tell me was to check with my folks if we could go out the night of my birthday and to make sure he was allowed to stay over. We sat through the first half of the movie and I could tell Jay was wound up and excited. As soon as the lights had gone down, he had grabbed my hand and  held it on my upper thigh, his fingers grazing my semi hard cock and  making me squirm. Barely five minutes later, I felt his warm breath on my neck and he began to kiss and nip at my jawline before I couldn't stand it anymore and turned to meet his soft lips. Our tongues moved lazily in each other’s mouths as his hand left mine and he began to run his fingernails over my denim covered cock.** _   
  
“ _**Jay, lets get out of here,” I whispered in his ear as I ran my fingers through his honey curls.** _   
  
“ _**Patience,” he whispered with a grin. But I knew it wouldn't take much to convince him.** _   
  
_**Knowing he usually went commando, I unbuttoned his jeans and was inching my fingers towards my prize when he grabbed my hand to stop me and kissed me so thoroughly I was almost seeing stars.** _   
  
“ _**C'mon,” he said, buttoning his fly and pulling me to my feet. I smirked as I followed him down the aisle and out of the near empty cinema.** _   
  
_**He lead me out to his beat up red truck and we peeled out of the parking lot. Jay turned the heat up and the radio on as he turned left towards my house. I caught him glancing at his backpack a couple of times. Noting the flush on his face, I wondered what he had in there. Shifting into fourth gear, he took my hand in his and brought it up to kiss.** _   
  
“ _**Won't your parents wonder why we are home early?” he asked, glancing at me.** _   
  
“ _**They're probably already in bed. They both have to be up for early shifts tomorrow,” I shrugged.** _   
  
_**Satisfied, he squeezed my hand and I saw him glance at his bag again. Soon we were turning into my drive and just as I thought, the house was dark save for the porch light, which my parents had obviously left on for us.** _   
  
_**As quietly as we could, we tiptoed through the hall and up to my room. As soon as my bedroom door was shut, I had him pressed against it, my tongue in his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, his hands went to my hips and he pulled me closer. Slowing our passion, we kissed and caressed until he pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose.** _   
  
“ _**I have something for you,” he smiled.** _   
  
“ _**Oh yeah?” I quirked an eyebrow.“ Is it long and thick and pulsing in your jeans?”** _   
  
_**He shook his head, grinning, then raised an eyebrow at me.** _   
  
“ _**Well there's that too, I guess,” he said, tugging me towards my bed.** _   
  
_**He took his backpack off his shoulders and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a hastily wrapped rectangular box. Kissing me passionately, he handed it to me.** _   
  
“ _**Happy Birthday Eds,” he smiled at me, showing his dimples.** _   
  
_**I took the box from him and shook it to my ear.** _   
  
“ _**Just open it,” he told me, blushing.** _   
  
_**I lifted the corner of the blue wrapping paper and peeled it off. Inside was a plain cardboard box with the name “Rosebuds” stamped on it in blue and gold script. Intrigued, I looked up at him while opening the lid. Inside was a stainless steel buttplug with a gorgeous blue sapphire at the base.** _   
  
“ _**I thought you might like to try it. I remember how turned on you were after we watched that porno a few weeks ago so I ordered you one of your very own.”** _   
  
_**My breathing sped up as I remembered the clip we'd watched online of two hot young guys about our age and how after kissing and stroking each others dicks, the blonde one had turned and bent over revealing a sparkling diamond in his hot young ass. The darker haired boy had removed the buttplug from him and then plunged right into to his opened hole. I'd come so hard inside Jay that night, lasting only a few strokes, much like our first few times together even though we'd been fucking almost daily for months now. I was touched that he'd remembered.** _   
  
“ _**Wow,” I said, turning it in my hands and feeling it’s weight. I leaned in to kiss my boy thoroughly.** _   
  
“ _**Wanna try it out for me?” he asked me, a sexy blush colouring his cheeks.** _   
  
_**I nodded immediately and we both fell back on the bed, the cold toy still in my hand. Kissing me thoroughly, Jay lifted the hem of my T-shirt.** _   
  
“ _**Off,” he demanded through our kiss and we only broke apart to slip the black T over my head. Jay made short work of the buttons on my fly and began inching them down as I lifted his T-shirt over his head, then he stood and quickly removed his jeans too. Placing a knee either side of mine, he lowered his chest to me and slid up my body, causing me to moan. I was so turned on by him and by the thought of the toy that was in my sweaty palm. His hand moved to cover mine and I felt his fingers stoke the stainless steel before he reached over for the lube already on my nightstand.** _   
  
“ _**I can't wait to see you wearing this,” he whispered through our kisses before sliding down to pay attention to my nipples. Kissing his way down my body, he left a trail of fire in his wake. By the time his lips reached the head of my throbbing cock, I was breathing heavily and running my fingers through his honey curls.** _   
  
_**He lavished his attention on my cock before going lower to suck first one ball, then the other into his mouth. I felt his hand leave my dick and stroke the soft skin behind them as his tongue rose to lick around the tip of my aching cock without actually swallowing it. Looking down, the sight made me groan and I stroked his cheeks and chin, bucking up.** _   
  
“ _**Tsk tsk,” Jay grinned at me. “None of that, yet,” and he popped the cap of the lube open and coated his fingers liberally.** _   
  
“ _**Plug?” he enquired and I held it out to him while he covered it  in lube. “Hold it for me,” he stated, moving my hand to my side and making sure the plug was upright.** _   
  
_**Tossing the closed lube beside him on the bed, his tongue teased my frenulum again and his unlubed hand pulled on my lower leg to get me to raise them. Understanding what he wanted me to do, I lifted my legs and held them up behind my knees, giving him better access. His tongue lavished my hole, swirling around it, over it, and dipping in. Since we'd first tried it, it was one of my favourite sensations. Jay knew this and he took his time, making me squirm and moan before finally caressing me with his fingertip. Slowly, he slipped it inside, only waiting seconds for me to adjust before going deeper then pulling back out slightly to stroke my prostate and turn his finger inside me.** _   
  
_**He brushed my gland and my hips bucked but he stilled me with a look and I felt a second finger joining the first. Scissoring them for a few moments, he added a third finger and stroked my gland again, causing me to moan and push down onto his fingers.** _   
  
“ _**You like that?” He asked rhetorically, but I nodded and moaned again anyway as he reached with his free hand for the lubed buttplug I held waiting.** _   
  
“ _**On your hands and knees,” he commanded, his fingers never leaving my lubed arse. I managed to roll over and comply with his fingers still inside but once in position, I felt them slip from me and a cold solid metal start to slide inside me in their place.** _   
  
“ _**Fuck that looks hot,” Jay whispered as my arse sucked the plug inside once the larger part was inside me. Jay slowly pushed it further until it was fully seated with just the large sapphire remaining outside my body.** _   
  
_**It felt amazing. Cold and large, but not as large as Jay. It was there but it felt comfortable, soothing almost, to be stretched a little. The fact that I knew Jay was behind me stroking himself only furthered my arousal. I felt his fingers gently stroke my parted cheeks as he** _ _** surely ** _ _**eyefucked me.** _   
  
“ _**I want you to see it too,” he said, jumping off the bed and hurrying to the small mirror that stood on my chest of drawers. Holding it in front of me, he angled it to the mirrored door of the closet and commanded me to look. What I saw made my dick twitch and my hands involuntarily went to my arse cheeks to spread them for a better look.** _   
  
_**Returning the mirror to the dresser, Jay ordered me to sit on the edge of the bed and, kneeling on the floor, he began to suck my now dribbling cock.** _   
  
“ _**Fuck Jay,” I moaned, rocking my hips.“It feels fucking amazing. I want to get you one too,” I told him.** _   
  
_**Smirking, he winked. “Too late babe,” he grinned and resumed sucking my length down his throat while his other hand reached between my legs to tap on the plug, causing me to gasp and buck.** _   
  
“ _**What do you mean?” I asked, my addled brain not thinking clearly in its over aroused state.** _   
  
_**He released me with a pop and grinned again.** _   
  
“ _**Just what I said Eds, too late,” he winked again and my eyes widened.** _   
  
“ _**You mean you........turn around,” I gasped, finally twigging to what he meant.** _   
  
_**Standing, he turned in front of me and bent over. My hands parted his cheeks and there, nestled between them, was a large green emerald that matched my sapphire.** _   
  
“ _**When...how long?” I stammered but it seemed he understood what I was trying to ask.** _   
  
“ _**I tried it for a few minutes last night, just to see if I could take it. But today, well, I put it in right before I left to come see you. Made for an interesting time sitting through dinner with your folks tonight though!” he laughed out.** _   
  
“ _**Over two hours!” I gasped, my fingers gently grazing the emerald. “Fuck Jay!” I cried, standing up and spinning him around. Now it was my turn to play.** _   
  
“ _**On your knees on the bed, boy,” I growled, and biting his lip, he complied at great speed. I grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, placing them on the bed beside us and reached for the lube, coating my hard and ready dick.** _   
  
_**Kneeling behind him, I grasped the emerald and slowly turned it inside him, causing him to moan. Asking him to push, I slowly eased it out until the largest part was past his ring of muscles, which did the rest while I gently held the emerald. Once it had fully left his body, I placed it on the tissues and opened his cheeks to see his stretched ring so ready for me. Without pausing, I fed my twitching cock straight into him. He hissed a little as I was quite a bit bigger and definitely longer than the plug had been, but pressed back into me and rolled his hips in small circles.** _   
  
“ _**Fuckin' been waiting for this for fucking hours,” he said honestly. “Fuck me hard, birthday boy!”** _   
  
_**And who was I to deny my boy? I knew I wasn't going to last long and I told him so, begging him to stroke himself. My hands dug into his hips as I built up a fast rhythm, pumping and bucking into him as he met me thrust for thrust. I felt my muscles clenching around the plug which was preventing my arse from closing as my balls drew up, and my rhythm grew erratic, as I begged him to come for me. I muffled my cries into his shoulder as he began pulsing around me, his internal muscles milking my cock as we came together, more powerfully than ever before. The feeling of being plugged while fucking my boy was the most intense thing I’d ever felt.** _   
  
_**Still seated firmly inside him, I relaxed into his back as our breathing slowly returned to normal. I circled my hips, trying in vain to prevent my spent cock from deflating, and also to feel the internal tug of the plug still seated firmly inside me. Reaching for his emerald one, I studied its sparkling jewel and grinned.** _   
  
“ _**So, any reason you chose me the sapphire?” I asked as I gently pulled out of him. He hissed at the loss before arching his back as I slowly inserted the plug back into it’s home. “And you're gonna be wearing this for a while to keep my spunk inside that hot little arse of yours,” I told him, spanking his left cheek. He moaned and bucked back into my hand.** _   
  
“ _**I got you the sapphire because it’s like the colour of my eyes,” he told me honestly. “When you wear it, whether it’s for me or not, you will know I always have my eyes on your arse.”** _   
  
“ _**And the emerald is green like mine,” I stated, nodding. “I will also have my eyes on your arse always. Unless I have my cock in it,” I added, laughing. “C'mon, let’s get cleaned up.”** _   
  
_**I pulled my boxers on and tiptoed to the toilet to get a damp towel for us, noting the house was still silent. The feel of being semi clothed while the heavy plug was hidden inside me gave me a thrill and I knew I would enjoy Jay's present for a long, long time.** _   
  
_**I cleaned us both up and crawled up Jay's body to kiss him. My hand snuck around his back to rest over his plug and his did the same. We fell asleep in each other’s arms, both semi hard again.** _   
  
Shaking my head out of my memories, I knew what I had to do. Pulling open the bottom drawer of my dresser, I grinned as I looked over the contents. A couple of dildos, assorted size vibrators, several cockrings in different styles, my leather harness, a couple of buttplugs also in assorted sizes and materials, and finally the box tucked into the corner that contained my first ever buttplug. I picked it up and my fingers traced the raised script 'Rosebuds'. Shutting the drawer, I shucked my shoes and jeans before grabbing the bottle of lube and sitting up on my bed.   
  
Opening the box, I felt the familiar thrill of seeing my old buddy Rosie again. We had had some fun together, old faithful and I. I remember when I couldn't go to sleep without my sapphire jewelled friend firmly lodged inside me. Jay or no Jay, I was truly obsessed with his gift for a long time. I stared into the sapphire that sparkled so much like Jay's eyes. I missed my lover and, to this day, I didn't know what I’d done wrong enough for him to cut me out of his life.   
  
Lying down, I lubed Rosie, caressing the stainless steel that brought back so many memories of Jay, and began to tease myself with a few fingers first. It had been at least two weeks since I’d last felt the need to be plugged and though Rosie was fairly small, I was in the mood to play. My fingers grazed my prostate over and over as I turned them gently inside me. My cock stood at full attention and I knew I was ready for the plug. Slowly, I pushed the tip inside myself, twisting it around to coat my hole with more lube. I pressed it in gently, feeling my muscles accept the small intrusion, and then pulled it out slightly to tease myself. Finally, the widest part was past my ring of muscle and I felt the plug being slowly drawn in by itself until all I needed to do was give it a small push to ease it into it’s final comfortable position.   
  
After cleaning the excess lube from around the sapphire, I sat up and wriggled, my muscles clenching around the small intrusion. My Rosie was still so comfortable to wear. I missed the feeling of of having something nestled there and I think my cock did too, by the amount of pre cum dripping from the slit. I pondered sucking myself again but decided a quick fist fuck would be sufficient as I remembered I was expecting a phone call at 5. I wondered if he would call and glanced at my phone to check the time. Shit, I might not have time for a wank after all!    
  
Mind made up, I clicked the camera on and took a photo of my spread ass cheeks, the sapphire sparkling in the centre and sending the message to jASSper via Bluetooth again. I typed out a message 'better give me a few minutes, something came UP', smirking, knowing he would guess exactly what came up.   
  
My phone rang in my hand and I ignored it, tossing it back on my nightstand. I began stroking myself, twisting my wrist on the upstroke and brushing my sensitive head. My other hand was beneath me, tapping on the buttplug every few strokes to heighten the sensation. Just as I was about to cum, my phone rang again and I ignored it, yelling out 'fuck, fuck! 'as my cock pulsed and shot it’s load all over my hand and stomach. Milking myself for all I was worth, I clenched my ass cheeks, the heavy plug once again prolonging the sensations.   
  
Spent, I lay there with my softening cock in my hand for a few minutes as my phone rang several more times. Finally, I reached for the wipes I kept handy and cleaned myself up. My phone rang again and I picked it up angrily.   
  
“ Hello?” I barked.   
  
All I could hear was heavy breathing and then a sob before a voice spoke softly.   
  
“ Eds?”   
  
My heart skipped a beat and then began pounding in my chest. There was only one person in the world who called me Eds.   
  
“ J...Jay?   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
**A/N* Now, now, now, don’t go telling me off for leaving you with a cliffie! We all know this is an E/J story and I had to end this chapter somewhere. I’d** _**love** _ **to know what you think of chapter two, so don’t be scared to tell me.**


End file.
